


Ginger Storms

by justanotherphangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherphangirl/pseuds/justanotherphangirl
Summary: Hermione and Ginny have always been close, and Hermione has always known she was gay. As they become closer, Ginny becomes uncomfortable with her sexuality and grows away from Hermione. Will they be able to work out their problems or keep away from each other forever?





	Ginger Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! I haven't logged into here in about a year, but I felt inspired to write something so here's that. I feel bad because I deleted all of my old works, so I'm making up for those lmao. Also I haven't written in while so I'm a little rusty, but enjoy!♡♡  
> (also Hermione x Ginny is best fight me)

Hermione sighed as she climbed the steps to board the train. It was her last year at Hogwarts, the last step before she plunged full force into adulthood. She was already eighteen, drinking and driving, doing stupid things. Well of course she wasn’t doing stupid things, but she wouldn’t doubt for a minute that the other students were. She walked down the aisle, peeking into carriages to see if there was anyone she knew. Finally, she found Harry laying down in the very last carriage at the back of the train.  
“Hey Hermione, long time no see! You should’ve stayed at the Weasley’s with me, we had a bloody good time”.  
She smiled warmly at him; she had forgotten what the presence of her friends felt like. Swooping down, she enveloped him in a massive hug.  
“I missed you” she breathed into his neck. He grunted and smiled up at her as she went to sit across from him.  
“Shouldn't Ron and Ginny be with you?”  
Harry pointed out the window. There she could see Ron struggling to get out of his mother’s grasp, and Ginny beaming from ear to ear holding Molly’s hand. Hermione smiled. Ginny was always the most excited to go back to school, as she has been ever since she learned of the place. She was a year below Hermione and although Ron always saw her as a nuisance, Hermione and Harry had always been quite fond of her.  
Hermione ran her fingers through her bushy brown hair, having to yank them through as she got to the ends as she stared out the window. Ginny’s shiny long ginger hair flowed behind her with no troubles and was so soft- my god it was so soft. Ginny always let her sit with her and just touch it for hours, and it had always been like that.  
For as long as Hermione can remember, her and Ginny have always been close. Like sisters really. I guess it sprouted from the fact that they were the only girls surrounded by so many boys, but it felt like so much more than that. They had a connection, and Hermione quite liked that. She quite liked Ginny.  
The conductor stepped off the train to call for any last-minute passengers, and two red haired streaks flew by him. In seconds, there they were in the carriage, panting and out of breath, but with smiles plastered on their faces.  
“Hermione!” Ginny squealed in delight as they fell into a messy embrace. Ginny smiled up at her and they stood like that for a moment, making up for lost time over the summer.  
Ron flopped down next to Harry and put his arm around him  
“Harry! It’s been so long!” Ron yells in a sarcastic tone.  
“It’s been about 32 hours Ron. Not enough time I would say.” Harry laughs as Ron punches him playfully in the shoulder.  
“You missed me, I know you did! Would you really want to spend more time with the Dursley’s than with me?”  
Harry shuddered. “Don’t mention them Ron. They’re in the past now. I don’t think I’ll ever have to see them again. Which is a good thing, but still”.  
Ron dropped his arm. “Sorry Harry. I know how you feel about them”.  
Ginny drops to sit down across from Harry. “I know they did some shitty things to you Harry. Maybe, now that you’re gone, we can just forget. Have the best time you can in your last year before adulthood”.  
Hermione sat down next to Ginny, making sure that some part of them was touching.  
“Ginny’s right Harry” she sighed. “Maybe for now it’s just good to forget. Don’t hold onto the past, and just have some fun.”  
The whole room held its breath for a moment before Harry finally exhaled a long deep breath. He looked at them with hurt in his eyes, but after a minute it changed to a small smile.  
“You guys are right. It’s no use being sad about what happened. Besides, I’m eighteen! I should be having fun. And getting Hermione drunk” he smirked.  
Hermione gasped. “No, you are not getting me drunk! I can’t be drinking, who’s going to make any logical decisions for us!”  
Harry and Ron laughed, probably at the thought of an intoxicated Hermione, and Ginny placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“I think I am perfectly capable of making decisions thank you very much, and I for one think a drunk Hermione would be pretty cute.” Ginny winked at Hermione, and giggled when she blushed at the comment.  
Ron rolled his eyes at Ginny. “You are not coming with us! I do not want my little sister trailing around with us. You’re too young”.  
“Come on Ron! She’s seventeen now, she’s not a baby anymore, and even then she’s ten times more interesting than you’ll ever be” Hermione spits back at him. Ginny shoots daggers at Ron as he gapes at Hermione.  
“Yeah Ron” Harry butts in “she’s one of us now. Don’t put her down like that”  
“Ok fine” he sighs. “But if you mess up anything for any of us, you’re done for” he says, dragging his finger across his neck for added effect. This makes Hermione smile because she knows he is only joking. They all know that he loves her more than anything, but they never tell him because they know it will make him mad.  
“Thanks guys. And thank you Ron” she says in an overly sarcastic tone. “Besides, I don’t like hanging out with people my age”.  
Hermione looks at her quizzically. “You don’t? I thought you had friends Ginny.” Ginny shakes her head and looks out the window with a sad expression. “People my age don’t like me. They think I’m weird, my so called friends think I’m strange. They don’t even want to be seen talking to me”.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Hermione asks quietly.  
Ginny shakes her head. “Not now. Not with them around”. Hermione nods and takes Ginny’s hand and squeezes it, and Ginny relaxes. She leans her head on Hermione’s shoulder and eventually falls asleep.  
But the whole ride home all Hermione can think about is what happened with Ginny’s friends.

Hermione was jolted awake as the train came to a stop. Harry and Ron were getting their stuff from the luggage car already, but Ginny was still fast asleep on her shoulder. Hermione shook her awake, and she looked up sleepily at her.  
“We’re already here?” she asked in a quiet voice. Hermione nodded, and she yawned and stretched her arms.  
“Let’s go get our stuff ok?” Hermione said, helping Ginny into her sweater.  
“Ok” Ginny said, obviously still sleepy. Hermione smiled adoringly at her, she always looked cute when she was sleepy. They both hopped off the train and grabbed their stuff, meeting up with Harry and Ron along the way.  
“You look like you slept well” Harry brushes past Ginny’s shoulder. Hermione feels a ting of jealousy go through her, but brushes it off and instead, goes to take Ginny’s hand.  
“You look nervous” Hermione whispers in her ear.  
“I’m not nervous!” she says, obviously bothered.  
“You’re always nervous the first day Ginny” Hermione says squeezing her hand.  
“Ok maybe I am nervous. But I have no reason to be, I’m just being a baby”  
Hermione doesn’t speak until they reach the Great Hall where no one can hear them.  
“You’re not a baby. I get nervous every single year, and I know almost all the students do. We have reasons to be scared, and don’t let Ron tell you you’re a baby because you’re not.” Hermione looks into Ginny’s eyes and sees a smile creeping up her face.  
“You’re right. Ron’s just jealous we’re so close.” she says with a smirk on her face.  
Hermione smiled to herself before leading Ginny into the Great Hall, dropping her hand on the way in. They made their way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to each other, making sure to sit across from Harry and Ron. Before they could say any more, Professor McGonagall stood up to address the school.  
“Welcome, my dear students, back to Hogwarts!” Cheers rang through the hall, mostly non-first years excited to be returning. The first-years were always like little mice, timid and very, very nervous.  
“Before we start the sorting ceremony, I would like to go over some things. First of all, my name is Minerva McGonagall and I am your headmaster here at Hogwarts. You will respect me and all other teachers here in this school. As you all know, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. No exceptions”. She glares at Harry and they all giggle.  
“Now before we begin our feast let the sorting begin!”  
As the first years file in, Ginny leans over to whisper to Hermione.  
“Y’know we were that small once” she giggles. “You mean you were that small. I remember being quite tall at that time” Hermione retorts. Ginny leans her head on Hermione’s shoulder. “I guess I’ve always been kinda small huh? I like it though, makes me feel protected I guess”.  
Hermione feels a blush creeping up on her face, but she smiles down at Ginny and giggles. “I guess I kinda like being tall too. And yeah, I’ll protect you. You’re just too small and cute to lose!” She giggles again and sighs. “No seriously though, I’ll protect you Ginny. I don’t want you to get hurt this year, ok?”  
“OK, I’ll try. Thanks for looking out for me by the way. It means a lot to me.”  
Hermione smiles to herself and looks up at the first years, and notices the influx of kids at the Gryffindor table. All of them are easing up an talking to the returning students, but you can still tell them from the rest. Their robes too big, their bodies too small, their faces flushed from all the excitement. She thinks fondly of the time she first came to Hogwarts, bushy hair and all. She was a bit of a prick back then, but she kept them out of trouble. Ginny wasn’t as lucky her first year, however. Nobody was there to stop her from what happened, and although Ginny herself doesn’t remember what occurred, Hermione knew well what happened. She guesses, in a way, it’s why she’s so protective of her. She doesn’t want her to make the same mistake all over again. She didn’t want to lose her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This is a little short, but I'm kinda happy with it. Criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading!!♡♡♡♡-riley


End file.
